Poster Girl
by fairandcold
Summary: Severus Snape travels between the good and evil black and white. He is gray and in between. Gives a glimpse of the person underneath and how he got to be the Professor we all know and love today.


Reminiscence

_July 22nd 1980_

Severus Snape skimmed over the diverse bottles arranged on the dusty shelves. He was at _the _potions store, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Although he still had to go through different channels to obtain…darker ingredients, the Apothecary was always there when he needed it. He was going to make himself a vial of Draught of Peace.

He had been under considerable stress lately.

His master, Voldemort, was as powerful as he was going to be. He was terror personified, and he made sure everybody knew it. The Muggles had no idea what hit them. The Death Eaters were cocky and they could definitely walk the walk. However, Snape never knew that terrorizing the Muggles and Mudbloods would be so tiresome!

Snape smiled. _What a delectable thought. They all get what's coming to them and it serves them right._

He reached up to grab the Syrup of Hellebore when his hand brushed against something warm. It was a hand clasping the last remaining bottle of the syrup. The owner of that hand moved the glass bottle and looked through the shelf to where Snape was standing. He returned the look and found himself staring into the brightest and most vibrant pair of emerald eyes he hadn't seen since…

The owner smiled and walked over to where Snape was standing. Lily Evans, as Snape knew her, continued to smile. Her bold red hair was long and down in soft waves. Her face was glowing and healthy, and she was dressed in a pink embroidered halter top and Capri jeans. Her top did nothing to conceal her full breasts or bulging belly, which was seemingly about to burst with child. Snape looked down at his ingredient list. "Evans, if you really desire the syrup, then take it. Let me be on my way." Snape hated this.

He hated all Muggles and Mudbloods and yet he felt no animosity towards Lily Evans whatsoever.

Why?

_You know why, you fool. You've always known why. Lily Evans, your very intelligent (for a Mudblood), potions partner. Lily Evans, the only girl who ever stood up for you. Lily Evans the Head Girl for that egotistical Gryffindor house. Lily Evans, the girl you-_

"Maybe I should ask you why you are making Draught of Peace?" She asked conversationally.

That's what made her so attractive to everybody at Hogwarts. She could chat up anybody, heck even him. That infuriated him as much as it excited him. "What's it to you, Evans? Or, should I say…Potter?" He looked down at her left ring finger's inhabitant, a golden band with a medium sized diamond that glistened. He felt sick to his stomach. _James Potter…even when I don't attend school with you, you find some way to torture me. _He thought ruefully.

"Just curious." She said nonchalantly then grinned. "Remember in Slughorn's when we made that one potion that-"

"Lily. Stop." Snape held his hand up. "We aren't in Slughorn's class anymore. We're all grown up." He said disdainfully, glancing at her pregnant belly.

"We used to work together so well, don't you remember?" She asked, pushing her luck and putting him on the defensive.

"That was only because you had a natural affinity for creating potions, nothing more, nothing less." He mentally gave up on the Draught of Peace potion and headed for the door.

"You were too late, Severus." Lily said quietly, her hands resting on her belly. Snape stopped and turned around.

"Too late for what, Miss Evans?"

"It wasn't that long ago, was it?"

"You just happened to catch me in a vulnerable state that hasn't happened since, and might I add that I don't know whose ego's worse – yours or Potter's!" He spat, furious, but somehow not losing it. "Go back to your little perfect life with Potter and stay out of mine." He left the store quickly, his black cloak flying behind him. His thoughts racing, he headed for the Snape Manor.

Her words affected him tremendously. It was like a knife to the gut. _I was too late._

Somehow, believing that one had no chance whatsoever with Lily Evans did not hurt as much as finding out that one _did _have a chance with Lily Evans.

He hated himself more than ever.

_September 23rd, 1981_

"Enter."

Snape entered the room, bowing his head. "My Lord…I must request a moment of your time."

"Yes. Leave us." Voldemort told his loyal followers. They left dutifully. "What is it Severus?"

"I have learned something that you will find increasingly important, my Lord." He said with his head still lowered. 'I was eavesdropping on Trelawney's conversation with Dumbledore when Trelawney made one of her usual prophecies. But this one…it felt different. It made me cold and sadness came over me when she said it, my Lord."

"What was this prophecy that this kook of a Professor made?"

"She said, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the dark lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'" Snape took a deep breath as Voldemort rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"Your loyalty never wavers, Severus. You will be at my right side when we are victorious." He stated. "Yes, when we are victorious. You are dismissed, Severus." Snape bowed.

"My Lord."

_October 11th, 1981_

Snape yawned. "Severus, could you hold Draco for a moment while I use the restroom?" Narcissa Malfoy asked sweetly. Snape shrugged and reluctantly took fussy baby Draco into his arms. Lucius Malfoy patted Snape on the shoulder as if he was his brother.

"You are a natural." He said, pointing to the now quiet Draco.

"If you say so." Snape replied, softly rocking Draco back and forth. Lucius ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"Bellatrix wanted to be the one to tell you, but I just couldn't. She hadn't been witness to Potter's insubordinate self like I have." Lucius started.

"What are you getting at?"

"Guess which little boy was born at the end of July last year?" He asked, grinning wickedly. "And, it's not that Longbottom brat."

"Lily's child?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, that filthy Mudblood had a baby with that insufferable James Potter, but I guess you already knew that." Lucius studied Snape closely, but Snape was the master of hiding his true feelings.

"I ran into Evans at the Apothecary last July. She was with child then. I just assumed…"

"Ahh, yes." He waved his hand, pushing the fact aside. "But now…now you will have your revenge against Potter!"

"Yes." Snape said slowly. "Yes I will. But if you could excuse me, I must get some rest before we wreak havoc on the Muggles tomorrow."

"Understandable, one could never guess how much of a toll it takes on you. Hand me Draco, Severus." Lucius said and Snape handed him over happily. He hated children.

But more important than that, Snape had somewhere he needed to go.

He guessed that perhaps he was in too deep now, but he had to do something. Anything.

He walked over to the nearest fireplace and pulled out some of the green Floo powder. "Hogwarts!" He demanded and was gone.


End file.
